One night fever
by kika-sama
Summary: Ryan, Anna e Luke, num cenário durante a fatídica visita a casa no campo de golfe dos pais do Oliver. Mas com o final um pouquinho diferente. Cadê os fãns brasileiros? Estou aqui sozinha!


Retratação: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são criação de Josh Swartz, Cast and Crew. Sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

O título é nome de uma música do Bee Gees. Escolhi este porque odeio dar títulos para minhas fics... é pior do que fazer sumário!

Mais uma das minhas ONE-SHOT... não sei porque eu não consigo escrever sobre outro assunto.

Se alguma leitora de uma fic inacabada passar por aqui, peço desculpas por não estar atualizando a obra, mas é que quando dá na telha de fazer one-shot é assim mesmo. A inspiração não escolhe dia, hora nem lugar...

Mas prometo que cedo ou tarde eu vou atualizar!!!!

NOTA DA AUTORA: esta é uma fanfic com conteúdo sexual, NÂO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS!!!!!

Postei assim mesmo, por que cansei de ler histórias em inglês, com conteúdo similar e, pelo princípio da isonomia (e da cara de pau)... se os gringos podem, eu também posso!

NOTA N. 2: Contém conteúdo Yaoi (homossexual) , também... Não é só isso, porque tem a Anna no meio, mas tem uns toques.

Por isso, se você é menor, pense duas vezes antes de continuar, se seus pais te pegarem é problema seu!

Se você também não gosta do assunto (toques de homossexualidade e '_menàge a trois' _também não deve ler. )

DEVIDAMENTE AVISADOS MEUS LEITORES (se houver algum) VAMOS À HIST"RIA. BOM DIVERTIMENTO.

Estavam todos na casa no campo de golfe dos pais de Oliver. Luke estava desacompanhado e ver o modo como os outros casais se comportavam era deprimente. Ryan quase não tivera tempo a sós com Marissa e esta parecia dar mais valor a companhia de Oliver do que para a dele. Seth, Anna e Summer estavam sempre juntos. Tal situação estava tirando Anna do sério. O tempo todo Summer fazia comentários menosprezando a figura de Seth, quando não estava dizendo que eles se comportavam como se fossem irmãos. No fundo ele parecia gostar disso. Era noite e Anna foi até a cozinha, não conseguia dormir, sentia-se mal com toda a situação, pois percebia que Seth gostava da companhia de Summer, ele era incapaz de mandá-la embora.

Chegando no cômodo pôde escutar duas vozes conversando. Ryan e Luke. Estranhamente os dois estavam se unindo no ódio que sentiam por Oliver, e por conseqüência por Marissa.

" Luke, eu tenho que reconhecer que o tal Oliver é corajoso. Juntar num lugar cheio de tacos de golfe o ex e o futuro ex namorado da Marissa, e ainda dar em cima dela, descaradamente, é muita valentia."

" Ele é louco, Chino. Tá fazendo de tudo prá levar uma na cara... não sei como você ainda não fez a vontade dele. Agora ele tá lá na sala, com a tua garota, se divertindo, enquanto nós estamos aqui, bebendo e afogando nossas dores de corno."

" É difícil ver isso." – disse Ryan, desviando o olhar, parecendo triste.

" Eu sei! Como você acha que eu me senti quando vi a Marissa com você?! " – retrucou Luke.

" Pô cara, desculpa... eu não tinha idéia." – disse o outro, entendendo agora a situação em que Luke esteve, e compreendendo o desespero dele em recuperar o amor da garota.

" Tá limpo. Já passou. É difícil no começo, mas depois ..." – Luke, agora, tentava amenizar a dor que Ryan parecia estar sentindo.

Era assim que Anna se sentia com a situação que Seth e Summer criaram. Ela entrou devagar na cozinha, estava tímida, mas no fundo não queria ficar sozinha. Que companhia seria melhor do que a de duas pessoas que estavam sentindo o mesmo que ela?

"Oi, posso me juntar a vocês?" – questionou ela, com sua voz doce.

"Mas e o Seth?" – questionou Luke, um tanto curioso sobre a situação em que o Cohen estava.

"Acho que ele prefere a Summer." – afirmou Anna, abaixando a cabeça.

"Meu! Que fim de semana hein?!" – Comentou Luke.

"Tá braba a coisa!" – respondeu Ryan, que até então mantinha os olhos fixos em Anna.

Os dois rapazes e Anna riram de suas próprias infelicidades. Continuaram drenando as cervejas que Luke tinha trazido.

"O que nós ainda estamos fazendo aqui?" - questionou Luke, percebendo a situação em que estavam.

"Quer voltar para Newport?" – perguntou Ryan, visivelmente interessado na proposta.

"Por que não... pelo menos nós não ficamos nessa saia justa. O que você acha Anna?" – Luke, agora se virava para ela.

"Parece boa idéia. " – No fundo era só o que ela queria, estar longe dali e, pelo menos, teria companhia.

"Temos 5 minutos para arrumar as malas. A gente se encontra no carro." – disse Luke, saindo da mesa correndo, acompanhado por Ryan.

Os três correram, jogando as coisas dentro das mochilas de qualquer jeito, e antes do prazo estipulado estavam todos na garagem.

"Não acredito que nós vamos fugir assim." – afirmou Ryan.

"Juro prá vocês... eu só queria que o fim de semana deles terminasse aqui também, mas de modo que eles não pudessem se divertir." – disse Anna. Um desejo vingativo crescia dentro dela.

Ryan olhava para ela com um jeito pouco comum. Parecia que estava se divertindo com tudo isso.

"Se você quiser eu vou lá acabar com a festa deles." - Ryan prontificou-se.

"Chino, Chino... o que você tem em mente? Achei que você não ia bater no fracote." – Riu Luke.

"E não vou, mas o fim de semana feliz deles acaba aqui. Me esperem um pouco. Estragar festa e arranjar confusão é comigo mesmo." – retorquiu Ryan.

Algum tempo depois o rapaz voltava com um ar vitorioso e feliz. - " Vamos embora antes que eles me alcancem... aí vai Ter sermão até amanhã." - Correndo eles entraram no carro, e Luke saiu fazendo barulho.

"O que você fez Ryan?" – Anna estava curiosa sobre as atitudes dele. Luke sempre fazia parecer que Ryan era capaz de tudo.

"Nada demais... só estraguei o dia da Marissa, e por tabela o do Seth... é o preço que se paga por me obrigar a fazer as coisas que eu não quero." – riu ele.

"O que aconteceu Chino, fala logo!" – Luke estava impaciente com o mistério acerca do assunto.

"É o seguinte: eu entrei lá e disse que nós três estávamos indo embora, de volta prá casa, porque não dava mais prá ver todo mundo se divertindo enquanto a gente ficava na cozinha enchendo a cara. Mas falei que estava tudo bem se eles continuassem." – Ryan respondeu com sarcasmo.

"Sério?! , e eles?" – Luke não se agüentava de curiosidade.

"Bom o Seth nem ligou... e você sabe porque. Mas o tal Oliver me falou que achava que nós tínhamos começado com o pé esquerdo, e que queria consertar tudo, pediu prá eu convencer vocês a ficarem também, e perguntou o que ele podia fazer prá eu ser amigo dele."

"E você respondeu o que?" - perguntou Anna.

" Anna... dá uma olhada na cara malvada dele. Boa coisa não foi.!" – afirmou Luke. Ele conhecia bem os ares que Ryan assumia quando aprontava.

" Eu não disse nada de mais. Só falei prá ele que se ele quisesse ficar sozinho com a minha namorada era prá ele ter me avisado que eu tinha ficado em casa." – respondeu Ryan sorrindo.

" Puta que pariu, Chino! Que chute no saco! Ahnn... Desculpa Anna. Mas o que ele fez? Quer dizer ... depois disso?!" – Luke não parava de rir. Chino era mesmo terrível quando queria.

" O clima ficou péssimo lá dentro. A Marissa começou a me criticar, o Oliver ficou sem ter onde enfiar a cara, Seth e Summer ficaram se olhando de um jeito estranho. Só isso."

" Só isso? Cara, você acabou com o fim de semana deles." – Luke parecia que tinha ganho uma final de campeonato.

" Mas salvei o meu, pelo menos." – Respondeu ele, sério.

" O meu também, Ryan." – Disse Anna.

" O nosso!" – comemorou Luke. – " Chino... você é louco. Não sabia que você era capaz de ser venenoso assim."

"É, mas o que eu ia fazer? Se eu não posso bater nele, é a única solução." – conformou-se Ryan. No fundo, sua vontade era a de dar um soco bem dado em Oliver, de modo a fazer o nariz dele parar na nuca!

Dirigiram alguns quilômetros em silêncio. Anna estava no bando de trás da Pick-up pensando no que sentia, e provavelmente Ryan também. Queria saber se ele estavam bem.

"Ryan... mas e você e a Marissa?"

"Não tem mais eu e Marissa. Acabou. Ela prefere o Oliver."

"Você tá legal, Chino?" – questionou Luke ao perceber a amargura em sua voz.

"Por que você chama ele assim?" – questionou Anna.

"Por que é legal." – Luke respondeu.

" Eu não ligo. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu acho até que eu tô bem. Eu gostava dela, mas ela era muito do tipo " meus problemas, minha vida, minha família, meu isso, meu aquilo", ela nunca se importou em saber o que eu pensava. Isso aborrece. Agora começo a achar que o Luke foi um santo, aturar tanto tempo..." – disse Ryan. Aquela fora provavelmente a maior sentença que ele proferira durante toda a viagem de volta.

" Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Mas realmente ela era muito carente, muito egoísta, egocêntrica. Um tipo que a gente tem que estar sempre protegendo, até parece que faz isso de propósito!" – disse Luke, parecendo revoltado.

"Credo... quero morrer amiga de vocês dois." – brincou Anna, fazendo-os rir.

"Mas, e aí... vamos fazer o que? A noite tá só começando. " – constatou Luke.

" Que tal irmos prá minha casa? A gente pode assistir um filme, ou então podemos ir numa festa no farol." – sugeriu Anna.

"Festa!" – disseram os dois.

A festa rolava animada, Ryan e Luke já estavam mais que bêbados, sentado lado a lado num canto da praia. Anna estava começando a sentir alguns efeitos, mas nada que tirasse sua consciência, pois estava pensando em como carregaria os dois até o carro. Mas sua preocupação inicial era se livrar de um rapaz que a estava perseguindo já há algum tempo. Aproximou-se dos dois, mas nem assim o rapaz desistiu.

" Pô gata... vamos ali. Gostei muito de ti, será que a gente não pode nem rolar uma idéia?" – ele insistia.

" Não... já falei. Se manca, cai fora. " – disse ela, mas sentiu seu braço ser agarrado.

"Não!" – gritou ela, atraindo a atenção dos dois colegas.

"Qual é o problema? Deixa ela em paz." – disse Luke, ficando de pé, seguido por Ryan.

"Qual é a sua? Luke 'meu pai é gay' Ward." – disse o rapaz em tom jocoso, fazendo gestos.

Aquilo sempre o enfurecia... Luke partiu para cima dele, enquanto Anna corria para junto de Ryan, mas ao ver os amigos do rapaz se aproximando, se preparando para entrar na briga, Ryan se adiantou e pulou para junto de Luke, enquanto Anna ia chamar a segurança.

Ryan levou um soco no rosto que mal sabia de onde tinha vindo, apenas sentiu o sangue escorrer, mas quando caiu no chão sentiu um forte chute no estômago, que o deixou sem ar. Luke por sua vez, levara um golpe na nuca e caíra por cima de Ryan. Estavam bêbados, mas estavam apanhando... coisa que nenhum dos dois admitia.

Levantaram-se cambaleando, ainda tontos com os golpes, mas agora era hora da revanche. Ryan agarrou um dos rapazes, virando a camisa por cima de seu rosto, tampando-lhe a visão, e desferindo vários golpes até que ele caiu, enquanto observava Luke ser atacado pelas costas e morder o braço de seu agressor, virando com o cotovelo contra seu rosto, e jogando-o na direção de Ryan, que já estava preparando seu melhor soco, para receber seu adversário, que foi ao chão em seguida.

Por último Luke derrubou no chão o rapaz que começara a briga, socando-lhe o rosto impiedosamente, até que Ryan o tirou de cima deste.

Anna voltava sem ter encontrado um único segurança, a tempo de ver os agressores fugindo, enquanto Ryan e Luke se sentavam na areia. Parou de correr. Seus amigos estavam a salvo. Não havia mais presa. Enquanto isso Ryan e Luke, em meio a risadas conversavam.

"Você sempre fica puto com isso, né?" – riu Ryan.

"Claro. Você não ficaria?" – respondeu Luke como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Acho que sim." – respondeu Ryan fazendo um gracejo. Realmente ele estava bêbado.

"Mas sabe o que é mais estranho?" – Luke virou-se para ele.

"Não tem nada de estranho nisso." – Ryan tentava ficar sério.

"Ah tem... tem sim. È que desde que eu, nós, descobrimos sobre o meu pai, eu venho me perguntando como é que é... sabe... com outro cara. Você nunca pensou nisso?" – questionou Luke, ficando mais vermelho do que antes.

"Não. De verdade, nunca pensei nisso." – respondeu Ryan, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Imagina a cena..." – Riu Luke.

"Você vai me fazer vomitar." – disse Ryan com cara de nojo.

"É porque você está bêbado feito um gambá!" – provocou Luke.

"Mas é você quem cheira mal!" – respondeu Ryan.

"Cala a boca, Chino!" – Luke ria da situação.

"Meninos... vocês estão bem?" - Questionou Anna, enquanto observava os dois. Tão bonitos, tão meigos. Sentados lado a lado, como sobreviventes de um campo de batalha. Ryan tinha um corte que ainda sangrava no supercílio direito, e Luke tinha um machucado enorme no canto direito da boca.

"Vamos... vou levar vocês prá casa." – disse ela, séria.

"Ah não! Prá que? Prá pensarem que o nosso fim de semana acabou? De jeito nenhum... eu morro mas não dou o braço a torcer!" – afirmou Luke, com a pouca convicção que lhe restava.

" De morrer não tá longe, mas será que é só o braço que você tem prá dar a torcer?" – questionou Ryan, fazendo com que ambos desatassem a rir, à valer.

"Não sei, _amiga!" _– retrucou Luke em tom afeminado, fazendo-os rir novamente.

Era claro que estavam mais do que bêbados. Precisavam ira para casa... de qualquer um.

"Vamos. Levantem daí! Vamos prá minha casa." – Intimou Anna.

"Já falei que o nosso fim de semana não acabou? Seus pais vão pensar que nós somos um fracasso!" – disse Luke, em meio aos espasmo de riso.

"Meus pais não estão em casa. Amanhã vocês vão prá casa de vocês. Hoje eu vou cuidar dos dois marmanjos." – disse Anna convicta. Não podia deixá-los assim.

Dizendo isso ela os ajudou a levantar, e caminhar até o carro. Mas eles pararam no caminho para lavar o rosto, numa fonte. Colocou-os no banco de trás. Estavam completamente entregues, como se fossem dois filés de peixe. Quase adormecendo.

Luke e Ryan se olhavam fixamente, enquanto Anna prestava atenção ao caminho. Os olhos fixos um no outro, como se o desejo fosse mútuo. Estavam bêbados demais para se lembrar de qualquer coisa. Luke se aproximou do outro rapaz, debruçando-se sobre ele, e dando-lhe um beijo exigente. Ryan sentia sua boca ser explorada em cada centímetro, enquanto puxava Luke para mais junto de si, apertando com força suas costas, e retribuindo o beijo de forma voraz. As mãos de Luke já tinham levantado a camisa que Ryan usava e, agora, passeavam livremente por seu peito e abdômen. Ryan por sua vez, estava em chamas, suas mãos deslizavam pelas pernas e nádegas de Luke, se atrevendo a colocá-la por dentro das calças do outro. Luke ia descendo os beijos, deixando um caminho molhado por onde passava, dedicando sua atenção a um dos mamilos do outro rapaz. Porém, ao mordê-lo com mais força Ryan gemeu alto, trazendo Anna para a realidade do que ocorria no banco de trás do veículo.

Ela olhou pelo espelho, pensado que um dos dois pudesse estar passando mal, mas se deparou com a cena que jamais imaginou que veria em toda sua vida: Ryan e Luke "dando uns malhos". Aquilo era inacreditável, tanto que sua reação foi gritar.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?!"

Ryan e Luke pararam no mesmo instante, voltando às posições originais, mas rindo... provavelmente sob efeito das cervejas. Os rostos vermelhos, ofegantes... efeito do álcool ou da situação calorosa em que estavam? Anna não sabia o que sentir, embora dois rapazes e uma garota fossem um fetiche nacional, aquilo era estranho, mas não pôde evitar de sentir um calor crescente em seu corpo, após ver os dois do jeito em que estavam. Eram realmente muito sedutores. E ela, no fundo, sabia que queria estar entre eles.

Parou o carro na garagem de sua casa, baixando o portão da frente. Guiou-os até a cozinha e os dois sentaram-se lado a lado no balcão. Anna começou por Luke, limpou com cuidado o canto de sua boca, onde havia sido feito um corte, mas evitando o contato visual, sentiu-se tímida diante deles, como nunca pensou que se sentiria. Depois voltou-se para Ryan, mas não esperava em ver seus olhos azuis voltados para ela. Ele a encarava de forma direta, mas ela não teve coragem de questionar o motivo. Ela afastou-se dele, indo até a pia. Lavar o pano que tinha utilizado.

Levou-os até seu quarto, eles estavam muito bêbados, podiam precisar de ajuda. Estendeu os colchões no chão, e eles se deitaram. Enquanto ela trocava de roupa os dois não conseguiram mais segurar o desejo a curiosidade que os corroía. Ryan deitou-se por cima de Luke, recomeçando os beijos quentes que haviam se iniciado no carro. Luke avidamente tirava a camisa de Ryan, enquanto este lutava para tirar a do outro. Já conseguiam sentir o toque de suas peles, quando suas barrigas se encostavam uma na outra, seus peitos se roçando o tempo todo, suas bocas desesperadas em busca de beijos mais profundos, mãos curiosas que se deslocavam por toda parte.

Foi assim que Anna os encontrou. Deitados, um sobre o outro, seminus, as camisas jogadas longe, os corpos musculosos em atrito, as bocas coladas, respirações ofegantes, gemidos em resposta aos toques mais atrevidos.

Droga... estava excitada com aquela cena. Embora não fosse seu desejo sexual mais ardente, ela não podia negar que era excitante vê-los juntos. Tão masculinos, tão viris, musculosos, atraentes...

Estava perdida em seus delírios quando percebeu que eles a olhavam de forma sedutoramente convidativa, lasciva. Cada um deles tinha um brilho estranho no olhar, algo sedutor, selvagem, intimidante. Ela se aproximou deles, ainda receosa sobre se devia ou não. Mas a verdade era que não pensara em Seth um só segundo depois de vê-los um nos braços do outro. Sentou-se no colchão, junto deles. Ryan afastou-se de Luke. Anna estava tímida, não sabia bem o que fazer. Já tivera relações uma vez, mas nada a tinha preparado para ter a sua disposição dois rapazes como aqueles. Ryan se adiantou, aproximando-se dela, tocando-lhe os cabelos, de forma carinhosa e, em seguida, tomando-a nos braços gentilmente, mas dando-lhe um beijo profundo. Anna tremeu ao sentir sua pele quente, a musculatura de seus braços, mas sentiu-se bem. Melhor ainda quando sentiu que Luke estava à suas costas. Os dois rapazes a acariciavam, enquanto ela tentava imaginar a melhor forma de conseguir satisfazê-los em seus desejos. Optou por começar acariciando Ryan, que estava à sua frente. Céus, como o beijo dele era profundo! Ela se sentia arder com o roçar daqueles lábios nos seus. As mãos deles ficando cada vez mais atrevidas. Luke tentava tirar a parte superior de seu pijama, uma de suas mãos tocando seu seio a outra, buscando o toque no corpo do outro rapaz, enquanto beijava de forma voraz sua nuca. Ryan mantinha suas mãos acariciando os quadris e nádegas de Anna, enquanto com a outra mão tocava o membro de Luke. Anna, por sua vez, acariciava o tórax definido do rapaz à sua frente, enquanto se curvava para beijar seus mamilos, e aproveitar se livrar de suas roupas.

Ryan deitou-se sob ela, enquanto Anna deslizava sua língua quente e úmida deixava ainda mais túrgidos os mamilos do parceiro, que gemia a cada vez que ela assoprava o local, fazendo com que ele sofresse uma mudança brusca na temperatura. Enquanto ela passeava as mãos pelo abdômen e desabotoava as calças de Ryan, Luke se debruçava por cima dela, alcançando os lábios do outro rapaz, que tentava retribuir os beijos em meio aos gemidos. Luke era experiente, tanto quanto o outro, e ambos se exigiam muito, explorando cada centímetro de boca e língua. Luke prendia os lábios de Ryan entre os dentes, mordiscando com suavidade, enquanto Ryan chupava com voracidade a língua do outro. Anna começou a beijar o rosto de Luke, quando os dois a deitaram sob eles. Anna se sentiu corar mais ainda, se fosse possível, ao ver como eles a olhavam. Devorando-a com os olhos, desejando-a. Luke começou a beijar um canto de sua boca, enquanto Ryan beijava o outro lado. Era incrível a sensação que aquelas duas línguas tão quentes e úmidas provocavam nela. Invadindo sua boca ao mesmo tempo, tocando uma a outra e mais a sua. Estendeu as mãos de forma a cariciar os corpos deles. Ryan puxava Luke para si, deitando-o em seus braços de costas, e beijando sua nuca, as mãos descendo para a virilha, passando a estimular seu sexo ereto. Ana os observou mais uma vez. Luke agarrava uma mecha de cabelos do outro, até que Anna os separou, deitando os dois lado a lado.

Fazendo um sinal para que Luke ficasse onde estava, ela começou a tirar as calças de Ryan, revelando seu membro ereto, imponente. Debruçou-se sobre eles e enquanto beijava e mordiscava peito de Luke acariciava com uma das mãos o membro de Ryan. Ambos os sexos já estavam latejantes, os dois rapazes ofegantes em busca de alívio. Anna, agora se via diante de uma difícil decisão... qual dos dois ela iria satisfazer primeiro? Não foi preciso escolher. Luke a abraçou, posicionando-se à suas costas novamente, guiando seu sexo rijo até a entrada dela, penetrando suavemente, em movimentos lentos, mas cadenciados, enquanto uma de suas mãos percorria seu corpo, com a outra a ajudava a estimular o sexo de Ryan, deitado sob eles. Com a mão livre Anna explorava as coxas do jovem deitado, a maciez de sua pele, seu calor, subindo para sua virilha, abdômen, peito e lábios, e descendo novamente. Ryan gemia, assim como Luke e Anna.

Mas Anna começou a sentir aflorar seu lado mais selvagem, queria os dois dentro de si. Segurando Ryan por um mamilo ela o fez vir até onde queria, levantando-se um pouco até que sentisse o sexo de Luke fora de si. Abraçou Ryan, começando a arranhar suas costas. Mas Ryan era dominador... não cederia à seus caprichos tão facilmente. Deitou-a nos braços de Luke, enquanto descia seus beijos rapidamente por sua barriga e virilha, alcançando sua entrada, já molhada de prazer, beijando-a com sofreguidão, invadindo a entrada com a língua, pressionando-a em certos pontos que faziam Anna gemer, em seguida pressionando-a com os dedos. Anna não conseguia mais gemer. Estava sendo sufocada por um beijo profundo e intenso, nos lábios de Luke, enquanto sentia Ryan tocando-a de forma atrevida e, num salto, o troco. Agora ele a torturaria da mesma forma que ela fizer com os mamilos dele, acariciando seus seios, depositando beijos ardentes e suaves mordidas em toda parte. O modo como roçava seu rosto neles a fazia enlouquecer.

Sentia o membro de Luke em suas costas, virando-se para ele, que a acariciava cuidadosamente. Beijando seu pescoço e seios, suas mãos se atreviam próximas ao seu ânus. Luke se concentrava em Anna, mas não perdia Ryan de vista, e com uma das mãos pressionava o sexo do outro, acariciando mais abaixo. Sentindo seu calor. Tinha saudades do corpo dele. Ryan por sua vez retribuía, tocando as pernas, barriga e peito de Luke, beliscando seu mamilo, numa forma muito provocante. Todos ansiando pelo gozo, mentes entrando e saindo da realidade. Ryan e Luke começavam a buscar a penetração. Anna sentia os sexos enrijecidos lutando por espaço abaixo de si, atritando um com o outro. Ryan atrás, Luke à frente... era tão bom. Os dois com corpos musculosos, olhar e jeito sexy, atraentes, tudo o que qualquer garota gostaria de ter... e ela tinha, naquele momento... OS DOIS!

Ryan penetrava devagar, esperando que ela cedesse aos poucos, não queria machucá-la. Luke também ia lentamente, agora. Aos poucos Anna se sentiu preenchida totalmente pelos dois, que iam cadenciando o ritmo dos movimentos de forma sincronizada, como se fossem um só. Ana passou um braço para trás, tentando sentir Ryan, de alguma forma, enquanto arranhava as costas de Luke com a outra mão. Com eles não era diferente: com uma das mãos a acariciavam e com a outra procuravam o corpo um do outro. Luke beijando sua boca, Ryan sua nuca... nunca pensou que poderia se sentir tão bem. Os movimentos se aceleravam, gerando em todos os três uma grande onda de prazer. Dor e prazer se misturando em intensidades iguais. Os dois mal podiam esperar para aliviar a dor que sentiam pela pressão em seus membros, já tão enrijecidos, ansiando pelo gozo, o alívio de suas dores.

Luke foi o primeiro a atingir o clímax, deitando-se cansado, enquanto Anna virava-se para Ryan, beijando seus lábios novamente, de forma tão intensa e profunda quanto da primeira vez. Seu corpo já estava cansado, podia sentir espasmos em sua entrada que a punham num estado de torpor aconchegante, deliciosamente relaxante, mas Ryan ainda não havia terminado, e aquela maravilhosa tortura ainda se prolongaria mais um pouco. Ryan a invadia pela frente em movimentos rápidos, até que com uma última estocada aliviou seu sexo da pressão existente.

Ambos deitaram-se junto a Luke que abraçou Anna. Ela, por sua vez, puxou um lençol que estava em sua cama, cobrindo o corpo dos três, antes de deitar sua cabeça contra o peito macio de Ryan e adormecer, ouvindo as batidas , ainda aceleradas, de seu coração.

Mas antes de adormecer, pensou sorrindo para si mesma:

'Duvido que os outros tenham tido uma noite tão boa.'

&&&&

Ai que trash... tô perdendo a forma. Preciso praticar mais as minhas one shot.

Espero que todos os que lerem, deixem pelo menos uma reviewzinha de nada, nem que seja prá dizer:

Adorei, espero outro desses!!!! ou então... Detestei... nunca mais escreva nada sua pervertida!!!!

Mas aguardo assim mesmo!

Beijos

Kika-sama.


End file.
